


Housework

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archer takes on new duties.  Kink Bingo, for the square "service."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housework

Archery was a talent. Swordsmanship was a calling. Housework was a hobby.

Archer realized sometime between the endless loads of laundry to be washed, meals to be prepared, and rooms to be cleaned that he enjoyed the feeling housework gave him. It was equal parts satisfaction at a job well done and pride at being of use.

As much as he griped to Rin about being ordered around, when it came to this, it was mostly to keep up appearances. He diligently followed her instructions simply because he wanted to. She picked up on this, and gave him more commands.

Eventually, it reached the point where Archer would do all the cooking, cleaning, washing, and serving of tea without being ask, removing the most troublesome part of the equation. He liked housework and being of use, not necessarily feeding Rin's ego.

One day, Rin grumbled and cursed as she stomped around the house. He trailed after her, waiting to be called upon at any moment.

After turning around to glare at him a few times, then continuing on, she whirled around. "Archer!"

"Yes, Rin?" he asked, looking down at her with concern.

"I need you to work off some frustration. ...Tell me if any of these orders are uncomfortable for you, and I'll take them back." She took in a breath. "Kiss me?"

Without question. Archer leaned down and kissed her, softly until she made a noise of discontent and deepened the kiss. He brought his arms around her back, pulling her closer.

She parted from him. "Good. Do that again."

Again and again they repeated the pattern: command to kiss, kiss. Rin leaned back, flushed and panting. "T...Touch me."

He ran his hands up her sides and rubbed her shoulders until she yanked his hands downwards. "You should have been more specific, Master," he commented.

"Sh-shut up and do what you're told!" she snapped. She leaned into his touch, simultaneously pulling Archer in for another kiss. "I need... I need..."

Archer picked her up and carried her to the nearest couch, where he gently set her down. He knelt. Her skirt easily slid down her legs, as did her underwear. With that, he went to work, softly licking and stroking her.

Rin clutched his hair, looking down at him with a pleased expression. "So good... Archer..." She petted him, face flushed.

He barely registered the touch, focused as he was on his task. All he listened for were her sighs and moans of pleasure that told him what he did well. He laved his tongue over spots that made her nearly shriek.

He caressed her until she shuddered and he felt a warm liquid on his tongue. Smirking, he pulled her underwear and skirt back up, leaving her the picture of propriety.

She took in a few deep breaths to regain her composure. "Just... just so you know, that doesn't count as sex. It's just you serving me, nothing else."

"Of course, Rin. I'll remember that for next time."


End file.
